


Day 286 - Catch as catch can

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [286]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He paced the floor of the hospital room and blamed himself.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 286 - Catch as catch can

He paced the floor of the hospital room and blamed himself. He should have taken better care, should have looked out, he was the one who had the experience, he had been stupid, stupid, stu-

“Stop that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it was.”

“I don’t see how any of this _can_ be your fault. You are not my eyes, nor my coordination.”

“I should have been there to catch you.”

“You were busy catching _the criminal_.”

“But…”

“If you are going to say I am more important, I am flattered, but it’s not true. I wasn’t in any danger. I just twisted my ankle and that’s well worth getting that bastard off the streets.”

“But…”

“Stop, Sherlock. Please calm down. I’m fine and you are making me edgy. The doctor will be here any minute and he will confirm my diagnosis, bandage the ankle and then we can go home. If you still feel guilty then, you can make it up to me by pampering me the next few days while I lean back.”

Sherlock finally stopped his pacing and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He sat down next to the bed and gently placed his right hand on John’s leg. 

For Sherlock’s and the doctor’s sake John was really glad the ankle wasn’t broken.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'ankle'.


End file.
